


Somos Familia

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-realization bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: A re-write of the cenote scene since our two precious Rivera nuggets got basically no cuddly bonding time after their realization that they were family because the movie had to movie (which I was NOT happy about).  So here we go, with the justice that the scene deserves and that I am confirming as canon.  Heads up; lots of cuteness ahead.  Enjoy.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera & Miguel Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Somos Familia

“…until you’re in my arms again… remember me.”

The last note is sung in longing, so much longing as Hector’s head droops once again, the little strength he has only remaining in holding onto the torn photo.The sad note echoes softly throughout the cenote, etching its presence into the rocks and water before silence returns once more.

Miguel is nothing short of stunned.For years he had dedicated himself to Mexico’s most famous musician.He even made his own ofrenda for the guy, candles and everything!He remembers how not even 24 hours ago he sat in his secret hideout, listening to the absolute bastardo singing and answering interviews about finding his dream.De la Cruz had so many die hard fans wrapped around his finger, including the young Rivera. 

Well, that was until a few short minutes ago.

Ernesto had tried to both keep Hector from being remembered and murder Miguel.Ernesto de la Cruz, the man that Miguel had looked up to for so long, the man he believed in, chose to murder his supposed great great grandson.

He chose music and fame over everything else… over family and love.

And now, here in a cenote, was the real hero that Miguel had longed for this whole time.Hector Rivera, the kindest, goofiest, and most good natured soul that anyone would have the pleasure of meeting.Not only that, but he was also Miguel’s true tatarabuelo.It was the most heartwarming realization that washed over Miguel just moments ago.They’re family.

Suddenly, anger wells up inside the boy.The most amazing man was murdered just for wanting to go home to his family, and his murderer got all the fame and glory.It was unfair… no, it was WAY more than unfair.

“He stole your guitar… he stole your songs… YOU should be the one the world remembers, not de la Cruz!”

Hector shakes his head, not phased or caring in the least.

“I didn’t write ‘Remember Me’ for the world.I wrote it for Coco.”Suddenly his head drops again slightly, shame washing over the exhausted musico.“I’m a pretty sorry excuse for a great great grandpa.”

Miguel can’t believe what he’s hearing.Ernesto was the one who murdered Hector, and yet here the latter was feeling ashamed of himself?No, that would not do, not anymore.

“Are you kidding?!A minute ago I thought I was related to a _murderer_.You’re a total upgrade!”Even at the little joke, Hector doesn’t find it funny.Instead, Miguel goes over to him, kneeling down to his level and placing his hands on the dead Rivera’s arm.“My whole life, there’s been something that made me different…and I never knew where it came from.But now I know.It comes from _you_!I’m proud we’re family!” A sense of pride takes over, and Miguel can’t help the biggest smile forming on his face as he stands up again, running to the water and kicking it up in celebration.“I’m proud to be his family!!”

All thoughts of doubt and shame retreat at once as the most joyous grito erupts from the boy, straight from his heart.He has finally found his true hero, his true family.

Not two seconds later another grito bursts out, this time from Hector who is now on his feet, feeling brighter than ever.“I’m proud to be HIS family!Aoooooo!!!”

Their shared gritos dance and reverberate off the walls of the cenote, the air of celebration taking over.

Miguel opens his eyes again, turning towards his papa… and he can’t help it.His legs launch him forward as fast as he can, and in mere moments he flings his arms around his beloved tatarabuelo, holding the man as tightly and as close to him as possible and burying his face in his ribs.Hector’s arms are around him just as tightly in no time, and the two hold each other close for what feels like hours.Then again; hours, minutes, days, seconds, Miguel couldn’t care less.He is finally in his real hero’s arms, and he finally knows the truth.

Hector runs a hand through his beloved tataranieto’s hair, smiling down at him.“I’m so proud of you, mijo.”

The combined feelings of Hector’s hand playing with his hair and of him calling the boy his hijo causes one of the warmest feelings to spread throughout Miguel’s being.Because of this he somehow is able to hold onto Hector even tighter, his face still pressed into the other’s ribs.This is all he can do as he is at a loss for words and overwhelmed from so many emotions swirling inside him all at once.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness sweeps over the both of them, and Hector shakily sits down on the shore, leaning against a rock.Miguel is curled up in his lap at once, not ready to give Hector back or face the Land of the Dead again just yet.No, he needs this right now, and he allows himself to be selfish as the two settle into another embrace.The boy rests his head against Hector’s ribs again, luckily more gently this time.Their breathing is all that is heard throughout the cenote for a small time before Hector looks down, his eyes landing on Miguel’s nearly fully skeletal hands.

“I’m sorry, chamaco,” He apologizes softly, taking one of Miguel’s hands and holding it gently with his own.Luckily his hand doesn’t connect with bone; Miguel’s skin is still there, albeit just barely.“You should have had more time.”

“It’s bad…” Miguel admits in a small voice.“I’m fading fast…”

“No you’re not, chamaco,” Hector’s voice is pained as he argues this.No, he can’t let Miguel feel this way.But when Miguel’s hoodie is off a moment later Hector’s phantom heart wrenches as he sees his boy as mostly bone.It hurts to see him like this, but all Hector can do is take in the sight before him of his fading grandson.

Miguel is once again leaned into Hector, whose arms are once again around the boy’s small, fading frame, rubbing his back soothingly and resting his chin on Miguel’s head.They stay like this for a little while when Hector thinks and gently nudges Miguel.

“Hey,” He says with a smile.“I don’t know if I have told you this yet, but you really do have a gift.”

“You mean it?”The question is accompanied by a genuine, bright smile and shining, wide eyes.

“I have no doubt, mijo!That really was your first performance?”Miguel nods.“Wow!You pulled it off perfectly!”To emphasize his point, Hector lets one of his arms pop out of its socket, causing a laugh to escape from Miguel.Hector’s phantom heart swells, seeing his grandson happy and laughing.That’s all he wishes for the younger Rivera, aside from the rest of his life of course.He wants Miguel to grow up and experience life with confidence, to share his love of music, to live his life to the fullest.And yet here they are, the two of them at the end of their ropes, attempting to make their last few hours the best that they can before their fate claims them.

Hector wills his arm back into his socket and once again settles back, resting his arms gently around the boy.Miguel suddenly stiffens, his hands going to his chest.

“My heartbeat… it’s gone.”

Oh boy…

Hector shifts Miguel to face him, tentatively reaching out to press a hand to Miguel’s chest.Nothing.He then rests two fingers against the side of the boy’s neck.Nothing.He sighs, pulling back.Miguel was right, and there’s not a lot of time left.No one is going to come and save them… but he has to stay positive.He has to stay strong, for Miguel.

“Listen to me, mijo,” Hector says almost sternly, gripping the boy’s shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.“One way or another, you _will_ get out of here, and you _will_ go home.I promise.”

As much as Miguel wants to believe him, it’s difficult to do so when his living body is disappearing slowly but surely right before his own eyes.Thoughts swirl around in his head once again, and he tries to swat them away, squeezing his eyes shut and nestling back into his tatarabuelo for comfort, one hand gripping onto one of Hector’s ribs and the other wrapping around to cling to the skeleton’s torn vest.Hector almost breaks at this sight and once again returns the embrace, leaning down to press a loving, empathetic kiss into Miguel’s hair before leaning back against the rock once more and looking up to the distant sky.

They’ll leave.They will.They will figure out a plan to escape the cenote and bring Miguel home.They will bring music back to the family.They will.

But until then, they savor this moment, this beautiful moment of finally being a family, each other’s family, swallowed up in each other’s embrace.For now, this is their time.The Land of the Dead and the coming sunrise will just have to wait.


End file.
